The present invention is for novel analogs of 2-(2-aryl-2-oxoalkylidene)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridine polyesters having valuable calcium antagonist and cardiotonic properties useful in the treatment of cardiovascular disorders, pharmaceutical compositions and methods of use therefor.
Dihydropyridine polyesters have been described in the literature as useful for treating various cardiovascular diseases. However, the first description of 2-alkylidene derivatives of 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridine-3,5-pyridine dicarboxylic acid dialkyl esters is found in copending application U.S. Ser. No. 677,150 filed Nov. 30, 1984. Thus, references of the copending application are also related to the analogs of the present invention and, therefore, U.S. application Ser. No. 677,150 is incorporated by reference herein.